The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for delivering fluid flow to a surgical site. In particular, the present invention relates to an irrigation apparatus and method that can provide continuous and adjustable pressurized fluid flow from a fluid source to a surgical site.
Many types of surgical procedures require irrigation at surgical sites. For example, such surgical procedures include urological procedures and arthroscopic procedures. In these procedures, the surgeon may desire a continuous source of fluid not only to flush the surgical area of loose tissue or other debris which may cause post-operative complications, but also to maintain uncluttered visualization of and access to the surgical site.
One conventional method of providing irrigation during a surgical procedure is to hang one or more bags of saline (or other suitable irrigating fluid, such as "ringers solution", sterile water, normal saline, sorbitol, manitol, 2% glycine, and so on) from an adjustable IV pole. The outlets of the bags are connected to one end of a length of plastic tubing. The other end of the tubing connects to the surgical instrument or otherwise is provided to the site. The bags may be suspended from heights of up to 6 to 8 feet or more above the patient in order to achieve the desired pressure and/or fluid flow rate. This conventional method is easy-to-use, well understood, and economical. However, this conventional method has several drawbacks.
One drawback of this procedure is that the maximum pressure that can be delivered is limited by the height of the ceiling. An additional drawback may occur as the contents of the bags run low. At that time, a medical attendant may be required to hoist replacement bags to an inconvenient level or even climb a ladder to reach the position where the empty fluid bags are suspended. Yet another drawback is that during the time it takes for the bags to be replaced, the surgeon may be forced to suspend the operation due to interruption of the irrigation fluid flow.
An additional problem sometimes associated with the conventional irrigation technique is waste. It is likely that the tubing sets and unused irrigation fluid will be discarded at the termination of the procedure due to sterility concerns. Consequently, additional fluid remaining in the fluid bags will have to be discarded, which may contribute to overall medical costs.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an irrigation apparatus that allows uninterrupted fluid flow to a surgical site. Another object is to provide an irrigation apparatus that allows uninterrupted fluid flow to a surgical site with a relatively constant pressure. Still another object is to provide an irrigation apparatus that is economical and easy to operate. Yet still another object is to provide an irrigation system that minimizes the inconvenience or hazard associated with lifting heavy, awkward bags of fluid to heights necessary to provide the required pressure. An even further object is to provide an irrigation apparatus that minimizes waste of unused irrigation fluid and/or tubing.